My Secret life
by Mysterious Sakura
Summary: Mikan is and orphan or is she... and her bestfriend were taken away by the academy so she hates the academy but the academy wants her and her friend who were taken when they captured their other bestfriends           what to do...read and find out
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! Everybody it's my first time uploading a story here so plese be easy on me  
>and if you guys like it i'll continue writing it<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Mikan<strong>

"_let's act like we never never met like we never met. You and i are so different you are a orphan a nobody and i am a son from a high class family so let's never meet"_

_Little me was staring at my bestfriends retreating back and he dissapeared and darkness sarrounded me  
>Pant...Pant...Pant...Little me is suffocating i can't touch her she is dying<br>HELP...Nat-kun  
><em>

BOOM...(someone fell down from the bed)

Itai! It hurts... not again  
>Why do i have this nighmare everytime i try to sleep<br>Nat –kun why do you hunt me till now it's already been 6 years since he told me that  
>He moved on<br>But

I

.

.

.

.

Never did

I am sure i can and i will I AM MIKAN AND I WILL DO IT

Damn it's only 3:00 am

Why do i have to wake up so early ? ...Damn you nightmare  
>still 1hr left to start work<p>

SCHEDULE at morning

4:00 am -6:00am – deliver news paper and milk in the colony

6;00am-7:00am –work at the hyuuga coffee shop

After that i go help at the orphanage with cooking ,bathing the kids and teaching and attend the night class at the orphanage

The orphanage was own by the Yukihara's and Oji-Chan let me stayed and come here any time i want

I used to stayed there but i am 15 now

Yes, i could stay at the orphanage as long as i want but i don't want to be burden i can take care of myself now but there was also another reason

Every year Gakuen Alice academy send some representatives to the Orphanage and looks for students to study at the academy for 6 years they have not taken any students even though they have come many times here. It May be the most pretigious school in the world but i hate it.

Why you asked?

They stole my bestfriends away...When i needed them the most

Heck! What type of school never allows the students to go outside the academy until graduation

Are they building up their students like chickens?

No wonder rich people are chicken...

So i stayed at an apartment for free the rent lady refused to take money because i saved her cat once

Damn i am late

I just love cycling around when delivering newspaper

So i cycle around in the neighbourhood when ever i deliver newspaper

*takes one newpaper and reads it*

Headline:The Hyuga,Yukihara,Imai,Nogi,Heir and Heiress are returning back to japan

*Close newspaper*

Murmurs-this rich kids just love to go here and there wasting money they go blind when seeing a poor kid

Okay! Here i gooooooo

~time skips~

Splash..splash...

That was a lovely bath...

Sigh! I just love a nice bath

Time to go to the orphanage now it's a few blocks away so i walk all the time

Everyone always great me when i go

To tell the truth i am kind of famous haa...haaa...

Not that i like it

*opens door*

Minna i am here

Footsteps fills the room then laughter

Mikan –onee chan you are late

Give me toffee i want chocolate and this and that

Then hikari comes out i forgot to tell you guys about her she is my bestfriend now as our bestfriends were taken away from the academy

Her face look pale i wonder whats wrong

Then she told me something that shock the daylight out of me

Mikan The...the... academy people are here..and..and...they found two students they want and it's...it's...us

WHAT

This got to be a nightmare right ...

* * *

><p><strong>So minna! What do you think so i continue or not please review ant tell me<strong>

**I must be crazy writing this when i have maths exam tommorow **


	2. Chapter 2

I am sorry it took so long to update everyone i was hit by laziness  
>Soooo Sorry...<p>

AND THANK YOU TO MY REVIEWERS I WAS REALLY HAPPY WHEN I SAW THEM THANK YOU...THANK YOU...

THOSE WHO ADDED MY STORY TO FAURITES ALSO I AM REALLY GRATEFUL

YOU GUYS HAD ME GOING NO MATTER HOW DOWN I WAS

LOVE YA ALL

* * *

><p>People could hear shouts from the usually quite place<p>

NOOOOO... i am never going there a certain bruttnee girl shouted

Oji-san i never will go 's hell you never want to see me again am i such a bother

Mikan that's not it It's just a great opportunity for you and before he could even finished a sentence

Mikan shouted i will never go there and that's final...

She slammed the door and left

Oji-san could only sigh and murmur" It's harder then i thought she is just like her mother"

* * *

><p><strong>*outside*<strong>

Mikan ran and ran and ran to her favourite place the place she treasures the most when she was a chilld and even now

The cherry blossom tree

the tree has been there to watch them grow ,cry,fight and also say good – bye

It was allways there

A silent listener never talking just watching them

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Back at the orphanage<strong>_*

"Hikari " Oji-san called

"Yes oji-san "a soft and tired voice answered back

"Are you also crying ?"

"Kind of..."

Oji-san sat down besides her

Sigh..."Why is it that hard to go to the academy it's a good place"

"No it's not..it's horrible it makes people break their friendship Nat-kun ,Hota-chan,Ru-kun,Yo-chan,Anna-chan,Nono-chan,Ko-kun,kitsu-kun ...  
>th..th..they ...never came back they left and forgot us" Hikari almost shouted those words<p>

"Do you want Mikan and me to forget you?" She added softly

"If you treasure them so much then i am sure you will meet them and i am sure you guys forgetting me is impossible"

"I can't even remember their face properly it's already been 6 years you know oji-san"

"AH! Time goes by so fast i am sure they are still the same people who they were like before"

"Oji-san! mikan and i changed a lot this pass year i sure they must have changed better"

"I am sure the academy will be a good place for you to find them who knows what fate may have in store for you"

Hearing the word "meeting " made hikari stop her crying  
>"Are you sure grandpa?"<p>

"I am not sure i am perfectly confident"

"Really"

"Yes, so get ready to go to the academy "

"I don't know .If mikan agrees then i will go to"

"Then go find her and talk to her "

"You guys have to leave tommorow"

"Hai"

And she rushes out to the door

And ran to the place their Cherry blossom tree

It was their gang hideout

* * *

><p><em><strong>MIKAN<strong>_

I could hear footsteps which sounds like running i was sure it must be hikari and sure enough itwas her

"Hey" She said

"Hmm..."

"About going to the academy"

"Yeah"

"Let's go" it shocked me when she said that she was always the one who was against it the most

"You also Why?" i didn't have the urge to shout because i was already too tired

"I think we can meet the gang there when we meet them i am sure we can ask them the reason why they never visited us"

" We can't remember them and i am sure they won't too"

"Soooo... we will just searched for them and if they are searching for us too then i am sure we will meet"

"How can you be sure? Hikari"

" I am not , i just want to try it so let's go and if we meet i am sure it will be a happy reunion"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Mikan"

"Okay! Let"s go"

"YESH! GET READY GANG WE ARE COMING THERE AND NATSUME YOU BETTER GET YOUR PROPOSAL SPEECH READY FOR MIKAN"

The firt get ready part was okay but the proposal part was never okay

So i tackeld her to the ground and tickld her laughter filled the air and just like that our doubt went away

Just like Hikari said there is no harm in trying anything right

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next day<strong>_

Hikari and I were forced by grandpa to stay at the orphanage so we never slept everyone helped us packed the whole neighbourhood held a farewell just for us

We slept at 1:00 a.m so there are dark circles under our eyes

"YAWN"

"Get up sleepy Head" Hikari said

"Just 5 more minutes"

"Yeah! You can unless you want to miss going to the academy there is only 10 min. Left"

And with that only i did everything like a hurricane

And TA-Da i am ready

"Wow! You got ready in five minutes impressive if Hotaru was here i am sure she would be surprised"

"I'l show it to her when we meet her""

"MIKAN, HIKARI COME DOWN NOW IT's getting late"

"HAI" both of us shouted in union

After a lovely breakfast with almost everyone in the town

Everyone was at the gate waiting for us to come out a black car was also waiting for us

Only the driver came to take us

Annoying... huh!

He just opened the door and waited for us to get in

He was silent as a tomb

Some nerve

"we will miss you Miakn-Chan Hikari-Chan" everyone shouted

"Take care "

"Don't forget to write to us "

They kept on shouting even when we went inside the car

As we drived off everyone became smaller and the town too...

I guess this is farewell

But one word said by Oji-san remained in my mind

"You may figure out something about youself who knows"

What does he mean by that

Hikari suddenly spoke up quitely"What Oji-san said?"

Before she could finished i replied

"I don't know it myself"

Inside i really wanted to know what Grandpa mean it's bugging me i want to find it

But for now

I just have to try...

and hope

That i can find find it out...

* * *

><p>This is it for now<br>please don't forget to review  
>C'ya<p> 


End file.
